I Enjoyed Every Moment
by Draco Lover 899
Summary: John gets Vernon mad and gets sent to a closet. John escapes then has to go back. only this time Claire goes with him. What happens?


**I don't own The Breakfast Club. **

**Review please! **

** I Loved Every Moment**

John had gotten sent out of the room to the janitors closet. But I knew he's be back. He always had to break the rules. That's What I loved about him. He doesn't give a shit about what people told him to do. He would do things his way. He would do whatever he wanted. And he just didn't give a shit. Or so that's what he wants people to think.

I heard chattering behind me. I don't care what they were talking about. I was to busy day dreaming about John. John. His dark hair, his dark eyes, his muscles. I wish his muscles would hold me in the middle of the night. I wish that he'd be the one to take away my innocence. I wish that- whoa! What was that! A big crash just came from the other room. What was Bender doing now? He could get me so angry. But then I take one look at him and know I could never stay mad at him. I looked at my watch.

He walked into the library calmly and said ''What? I forgot my pencil.'' he could be such a pain in the ass.

''Hey! What going on in here?'' Vernon came in and asked. Well more like yelled. ''What was that noise?'' John ran under the desk I was at.

''I heard a ruckus. What was that noise?'' I inhaled loudly. Then started coughing. Everybody had joined in. John had just bit my pussy. I hope he didn't notice how wet it was. I had just been thinking about him doing things to me. Well, when I think about him doing that stuff, I tend to, well, get wet.

''Was that the noise you were talking about?'' I asked angelically.

''No,'' he said running out of patience, ''That was not the noise.'' He stalked out of the room mumbling to himself. Everyone laughed but me. It was painful not to. But I managed. When he came out from under the table I feigned anger. I didn't want him to know how much I wished he would continue.

''You're such an ass,'' I told him. I didn't hear whatever he said last, because I was looking in his eyes. I always get lost in his eyes. He got the booze from Brian's pants. Earlier before we had gone to his locker to get some booze. He stuck it in Brian's pants to keep it hidden. He went to the back of the library when I hadn't replied. I was hesitant, but I soon followed my secret crush. Next Brian, Allison, and Andrew were here also. I can't remember a lot of what comes next. I just remember lots of dancing and us saying random stuff.

We all became sober enough to know what were saying some time later. We had gotten into a circle on the floor just talking. Telling secrets, asking random questions, and all that stuff that most people do at sleep overs. I got asked if I was still a virgin and got tired of the pressure so I finally told them I was. Bender had made me so mad that I had started crying. Then I made Brian cry. It was just a big crying mess. I didn't mean to. I don't even know what I did to make him cry. We had all forgiven each other and started dancing and having fun. Then I gave Allison a make over. She looked gorgeous, I had to admit. And when she went to go see Andrew he wouldn't stop looking at her. He was totally wanting to do her. That's when I went to the closet that Bender was in.

I went over to him and kissed his neck. ''Why did you do that for?'' he asked.

''Because I knew you wouldn't.'' I replied

That's when he started kissing me. I felt like I was melting. I could smell his warm breath on me. I could feel his tongue exploring my mouth. His tongue was so skilled. I wonder what it could do if we went any further. We stood there for a while making out, when he pulled off his shirt revealing his arms that I've dreamed about so many times. He took me in his arms again and kissed me more passionately. Then he backed up and helped me take off my shirt, which held my perky nipples. Then he unhooked my bra, releasing my breasts. He was to eager to go and suck on them. He was twirling his skilled tongue around it. Sucking on one, then pulling and tugging on the other.

I held my fingers in his hair. I was moaning so loud I was surprised Vernon didn't walk in on us to see what was going on. He went and left a trail of kisses down my stomach. He slowly pulled down my skirt and underwear, showing my cleanly shaven, wet, pussy. He moved my legs so he could easily fit his head in. He started licking it, then he slowly inserted his index finger. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I moaned in pleasure. He seemed to take that as I wanted more so he stuck in his middle pumping slowly at first then getting faster and faster. I was moaning loudly. When he stood up and started unbuckling his belt then pulling off his pants and his underwear.

He was so big. I don't even know if he could fit. He took out his wallet from his jeans pocket and took out a condom then put it on. I guess you never knew when you needed to be prepared. We started kissing. His dick and my pussy were grinding against each other. He pushed me up against a wall, trapping me. We kissed and kissed when he grabbed his member and stuck it in. I screamed. It felt so good. We were kissing while he was still pumping in and out. I was close. I could feel it. Then my orgasm hit. My juices went everywhere. He pulled out and started lapping them up. My fingers went in his hair again. I loved his hair. It was so soft. Then he ordered me to lick his fingers. I sucked on them sultrily, making him moan. I liked what I heard so I tried something. I slid to the floor. I took off the condom he had put on and I grabbed his hardened member and started moving my hand up and down it. He was moaning. My hand moved faster and faster. Then I put my lips around it. I swirled my tongue around his head. He was pulling my hair. He was close. He tried to pull out, but I wouldn't let him.

Then his orgasm hit too. I swallowed all his semen. I got back up and I kissed him. I could taste me on his tongue during out tongue war. He was pulling me closer to him. I never wanted this moment to end. Then my eyes opened and I saw my watch then I looked at the time. It was almost time to go! I pulled away and explained to John. I rushed and put on all my clothes. I ran into the girls bathroom to fix my makeup and make sure everything looked alright. Then I calmly walked back into the library to find Andrew and Allison making out and Brian writing the essay. I sat down and thought about the time john and I had had together. Then Vernon came in. he told us that we were dismissed and that we could leave. I went outside and stood by the entrance waiting for John to come out. I hugged him when he did.

''Didja have fun?'' he whispered in my ear.

''I enjoyed every moment,'' I replied to him. I took out one of my earrings and gave it to him. Then I got in the car with my stupid father and went home. I will never forget the day I had sex with Bender. It was the best day of my life. I was glad that it was him that had taken my innocence away. That he was the one who had pleasured me. That he could make me feel this way about a boy. That's why I was thrilled to see him throwing pebbles at my window asking if he could come in.


End file.
